


Thrown to the Wolves

by Alley__Cat



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha L (Death Note), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, Crimes & Criminals, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Yagami Light, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley__Cat/pseuds/Alley__Cat
Summary: The First streaks of light crept across the sky, tainting the darkness above the waking city. Far below a figure lay still, hidden by the darkness of night. If anyone had cared to notice they would have know the body had lay there, still as a corps, for exactly 6 hours and 14 minutes. Agony rolled over the form, muscles rippling and cramping from the unnatural stillness. Yet they did not move. The sensations washed away under a wave of adrenaline, the chemical washing through his system like a drug. Eyes flickering lazily over the screen propted to their right. The unnatural light dimly lit the figure's face. He is cute, soft features and large ocean eyes framed by inky black hair. Unbeknownst to anyone watching, those features are fake. The result of contact lenses and a boring black wig. Something about those eyes is dangerous though, as wide and innocent as they look. The figure is that of a wolf in sheep's clothing, or more accurately a fox. A fox with a taste for blood.Name subject to change and tags to be edited as the story progresses. Take note of the tags and read with caution.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Yagami Light, Mello | Mihael Keehl/Yagami Light, Near | Nate River/Yagami Light
Comments: 14
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have edited and re-written this first chapter. I didnt feel it was an effective first Chapter. Nothing about the plot has changed, I just wanted to re-word/write the first part of the chapter. At least so it better represented my writing skills.

The First streaks of light crept across the sky, tainting the darkness above the waking city. Far below a figure lay still, hidden by the darkness of night. If anyone had cared to notice they would have know the body had lay there, still as a corpse, for exactly 6 hours and 14 minutes. Agony rolled over the form, muscles rippling and cramping from the unnatural stillness. Yet they did not move. The sensations washed away under a wave of adrenaline, the chemical washing through his system like a drug. Eyes flickering lazily over the screen propted to their right. The unnatural light dimly lit the figure's face. He is cute, soft features and large ocean eyes framed by inky black hair. Unbeknownst to anyone watching, those features are fake. The result of contact lenses and a boring black wig. Something about those eyes is dangerous though, as wide and innocent as they look. The figure is that of a wolf in sheep's clothing, or more accurately a fox. A fox with a taste for blood. 

But the only blood sheed today would be that of Alexei Avilov, a high profile member of the Russian mafia. A man who would arrive just across the street from him in exactly 26 minutes. His forte is in sex trafficking, a crime for which he would pay with his life. The $600,000 USD to be deposited into one of his offshore accounts just sweetened the deal. The target was in the US trying to make friends with one of the most prolific mobs in Ohio. Likely trying to expand his horizons as other countries began to crack down on human trafficking after last months "incident". The sex trafficking trade, specifically of young, newly presented, virginal omegas was huge. With human trafficking being a Trillion dollar industry globally. Sex crimes were the worst crimes one could possibly commit, at least in his opinion. In the right conditions almost everything else could be excused but sex crimes could not be. As such he punished these sinners more severely. Avilov was lucky though, he would not suffer, the one who had put the price on his head wanted it to look like an assassination. So that is what it would be, although Light prefered to think of it as an execution. As justice.

He had been planning this hit for two weeks. Had been around this area of Cleavland, Ohio planning and planning for days. Setting everything up so it would be perfect. He didn't usually play in the hundred thousands, he went for millions these days. But such a dull hit would be good for him. Make sure he kept his skills well polished, even the boring ones. Hits like these were easy for him, boring even.

12 minutes. 

Boring in the way that it was a single, clean shot through the head. He did not have to disguise this one as an accident, did not have to dispose of a body, hell it was only one person too. But he had been judged and for his crimes his life was forfeit. He only ever took hits like this, where he was taking the lives of those he deemed unworthy. He was on a mission to cleanse the earth one body at a time. He would stay in America a while longer. Maybe a few weeks before he took another hit, he could pick off a few of those Avilov was supposed to be meeting. It was also easier this way. By then the Police would have all but given up looking for the killer, and he would be able to leave the country unimpeded. 

60 seconds.

He could see the car now, they weren't very inconspicuous. Three sleek black cars, the center one a limousine. All very cliche, how dull.

30 seconds.

His eyes flick over to the screen settled beside him, propped against the ridge along the edge of the building. In it he can see the other side of the now parked limousine. He placed the camera almost a week ago, long enough for it to be overlooked. He needed a positive ID first, if he could not see Avilov's face he would not take the shot. One of his Lackeys pulled open the now parked limousines door and out came a familiar face.

10 seconds.

Avilov was facing away from Light but it only took him a moment to confirm the target's identity, his fingers twitched. He sucked in a breath, a long steady draw.

5 seconds.

Avilov was halfway across the footpath now, just seconds before he was out of reach

2 seconds.

Avilov was in the building now, the door swinging shut behind him. The figure released the breath as he pulled the trigger. The bullet blew through the back of the targets head, destroying the front of his face in the process. The door swung shut. He was moving before the body had hit the ground. There was shouting from across the street as he burst into action.

It took him 62 seconds to disassemble the rifle and 70 more to hit the street. He kept his breath steady as he walked, in one arm he held a swaddle, in the other he held a clear plastic bag of groceries. He would smell beta to anyone who bothered to check. A normal beta walking around with a baby and his groceries. Although said baby was actually a bunch of disassembled gun parts, no one needed to know that. The swaddle stunk too, and inside it was a record player currently playing the sounds of a baby crying. Including gross sniveling baby noise. But no one should look twice at him, and no one did. He fit right in with the crowd of early morning people now fleeing at the sound of gun fire. Within a few minutes he was out of range and into the clear. Just as he had thought earlier, boring. 

Far behind him sat an apple on a ledge. What could Light say?, he has a flair for the dramatics.

\----

3,795 miles away a scruffy man with inky hair and dark circles under his eyes sprawled gracelessly across a sofa. All the cases Watari had bought him were boring and unstimulating. He could solve them in his sleep. This combined with Mello, Matt and Near leaving wammys soon, now 18 and presented, which means he needs a harder case. It was a sort of tradition for L to include the new 'graduates' in a case. It was risky to have them all in the same place, but it also drastically helped the young ones while allowing L the ability to evaluate them and their skills. 

The group had all presented as Alphas by now, much to L's surprise. He had honestly expected Near to be Omegan, something which could have ruined his plans for the teen. At this point Near was most likely going to take over as L when he died but if the teen had been Omega he would have to be mated off, at least according to the law. With connections like L such things could be worked around but would still prove inconvenient. It would explain the tension between Near and Mello though, and prove to make it even harder for the two to get along. Mello and Matt being alphas weren't a surprise however.

L sighed as he licked the chocolate off a strawberry, he flicked absentmindedly through the cases he had been provided. None seemed to suit his fancy although he did refile some to look at a bit later. Just as L tossed the now chocolate less strawberry onto the plate something caught his eye. The high profile killing of a member of a highly respected russian family, one L knew did dirty dealings. Killed at 7:43am, less than 6 hours ago. Single shot to the head, killed instantly. The killing was mediocre at best, but what caught his attention was the apple left at the scene. Found where the shooter had fired from, a single red apple. No fingerprints found on it, the trademark of an assassin for hire labeled Echo. Echo because no one knows who they are, no one even knows if they are male or female. Although it is widely said they are alpha, they have been active for only the last 2 years and have 218, or now 219 hits linked back to them.

This could be an interesting case L noted, scooping another strawberry out of the bowl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this chapter as well. Nothing about the plot changed I just wanted to rewrite some of it so that it better represented my writing skills and I was happier with the overall product.

It's a constant, shrieking alarm that wakes Light, 6:30am. A hand flicks gracefully out to smack down perhaps a little too hard on the device. The room is plunged into silence as he relaxes into the warmth and softness nestled around him. The sensation stirred something in him, the primal desire to nest. While Light had no conscious desire for such a thing, the omega in him screamed to mate, to nest and carry children. Part of a Light wondered what it would be like, to nest and go through heats like a normal omega. He could not imagine living in such a way, it would be terribly boring. But it was the terrible sensation of restraint that would chafe at his skin, the invisible collar tightening around his throat. Threatening to suffocate him. Regardless, he could never have such a thing though. Not now. Not ever, not even if he wanted too. At that train of though Light shoved it back, back into the locked box he keeps in the back of his mind. His omegan status meant only weakness. At that he reluctantly crawled out of bed.

Half an hour later he was ready to go, dressed in his jogging gear. $5,000 dollar custom sneakers sliding perfectly over his feet. He pauses at his suitcase, scooping out three bottles. 

The first is a contraceptive pill. Not that he could be active in such a way if he wanted to keep his secret and thus his freedom. The second a scent suppressant, an expensive but necessary purchase. The third is a heat suppressant. These ones were designed to be used near indefinitely unlike the ones you can buy legally in the US. It was however recommended omegas on the pill have at least one natural heat cycle a year. Light had never had a heat, not in the six years since he'd started taking the pills. The legal version of the pills was only supposed to be used to suppress single heats. It was also only available to mated alphas and required a prescription. Just another way to oppress those unlucky enough to present omega, nothing more than breeding stock. No, Light would rather die than end up like that. 

The door clicked finally behind him as he stepped out into the hall. Although he did have certain precautions in place, one could never be too careful. The hair trick was an old one, not in any way subtle. But it worked for him. Such a thing wasn't strictly necessary, just something he did out of habit and as a "just incase". Better to be paranoid than to be dead Light supposed. The "do not disturb" sign slid over the handle as he left. He had seen what happens to those who get too cocky or comfortable, especially in his profession. 

Light smiled pleasantly at the doorman as he exited the hotel, one of the most expensive in the area. Light was rich enough to live in luxury so he did, at least whenever he had the chance. He broke into a jog as his feet hit the footpath. It was a chilly morning and Lights breath puffed out in front of him in a cloud. He pointedly ignored the looks he got as he ran. While Light could medically suppress his scent he could not change his slim, short omegan body and the typical "cute" facial features. Once people caught a whiff of his beta smell they quickly lost interest. Little did they know the beta pheromones came from a bottle, a $1,500 bottle. Soon enough the catcalling was lost under the pounding of his heart and the sound of his blood rushing through his veins. 

Light had always loved running, such a task didn't require him to actively drive his body. He could retract back into his brain to think and process things. Of course he remained attentive enough to avoid ramming full force into an alpha who had stepped out of a car directly in front of him. The alpha was significantly larger than Light, although not muscular in any way. The man dressed in loose blue jeans and a white shirt. Messy, inky hair covered his pale face. Darkness smudged under his eyes. The man was still quite attractive though. Light winced internally as he spotted the man's bare feet. The man glanced at Light before moving on, almost completely ignoring him. Light suppressed a huff before carrying on. Trying desperately to ignore the strength of the man's scent, it nearly blocked out all the other smells of the city. The pleasant scent of strawberry and icing. The nape of Lights neck flushed with blood, as did his cheeks. But the man didn't take notice, instead moving to join a group of equity odd looking men across the footpath. All alphas Light noted, almost wincing again at the smell of pure power overwhelming his brain. He was painfully aware of their eyes on him as he carried on, turning onto a different street as soon as he could. 

A shiver sparked up his spine, the feeling of their gazes lingering on his skin. Goose bumps burst out across arms and sweat breaks out across his skin that has nothing to do with physical exertion. Light could not get back into the right headspace after that, paranoia sparking up his spine. He was too nervous to do much other than head back to his hotel room. 

\----

L watched blankly as the boy jogged on, eyes wide as he regarded him. He wasn't all that special looking, attractive undoubtedly but not particularly special. It wasn't his appearance that had caught L's attention. It was his scent, the boy sme-

"He smells like fake beta pheromones, the ones you get on the black market. An omega no doubt, hiding his second gender". Near broke his train of thought.

"Wow, thanks Near for stating the obvious. The guys like 5'4 and tiny. He looks omega from a mile away". Mello snapped.

God L already had a headache from those two and it had only been 20 minutes.

"Did anyone notice anything else odd about him?, other than his scent and physical build". 

Replied L, shuffled the group into the building and up to the floor they had rented out. Once he was sure no one else could be listening he continued on.

"Think about his posture".

"He moves like a fighter, all of his movements carefully planned and executed. Even though he wasn't paying attention he didn't bump into you, never even came close to touching you. He was hyper vigilant of you and us even while halfway down the street. He kept moving around people to stop us looking at him and he ran faster after we started watching him, turning onto the next street as soon as possible" Near summarized.

"Anything else?".

There is silence for a moment before Mello spoke up.

"There was a scar on his right thigh, looked like a healed bullet wound.".

L leaned down to peer into the already stocked fridge, selecting a piece of chocolate cake. 

"Alright, enough of that. Moving on to finding Echo. Matt, I want any camera footage from around the time of the crime within a two block radius. Near, you will go through it looking for anyone who could have carried a rifle in on their person. People with bags, baby carts, things like that. Mello, you will be looking at license plates of the cars in the area at the time". 

"What about you?!" Mello snapped, clearly unhappy at his given task.

"I, am going to eat my cake and go over everything we have on Echo, see if anything was missed."


End file.
